Harm's Return
by Beachbum912
Summary: Harm returns to JAG I do not own JAG any characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harm had been gone a year. A long hard year. He had to prove himself against kids half his age. But now he was back at JAG. However, things had been different since his return.

Mac and the Roberts were giving him the cold shoulder. Harm was betting Mac had gotten Harriet on her side and Bud was going along with it since he wanted to stay off the couch. The Admiral was giving him looks, reminding him of the way a father would look at his son, in disappointment. His office had been given to Commander Brumby during his absence and Brumby and Mac had gotten engaged. Harm had first been delegated to a former broom closet and now he had to share a small office with Loren Singer all part of his punishment for abandoning his friends.

Yet while sharing the office with Loren Singer he had learned a great deal about the newest member of the crew. Upon first meeting her he had gotten the impression of a cold, distant, by-the-book lawyer, but now he was getting the glimpses of a carefully hidden, completely different side to Loren, one no-one had ever seen before.

She kept a bag of chocolates in one of her desk drawers. She would get funny emails from someone once a week and might share if he happened to be in the office.

Today he tried again to get his friends back: the Roberts, Mac.

He needed them, without his friends JAG didn't feel like home, not anymore.

He was standing in the break room, getting a refill for his coffee when Mac and Brumby walked in.

"Mac. Brumby." he greeted them with a nod.

"Commander." Brumby answered.

Mac only looked at him.

His leaving still hurt and she was still angry over choosing his precious jets above their friendship, that's why she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to feel what she had felt when her best friend had abandoned her.

Still, it wasn't fair, they'd been only ever friends and the way she was acting was like a scorned lover, not a mere friend. Even Jordan Parker, his former girlfriend hadn't taken it as hard as she had. Yet the fact that she had no right to feel nor act that way didn't matter to Mac, she only wanted Harm to hurt.

Chapter 2

If his friends treating him badly wasn't enough. Harm had been handed a doozy of a case for his first one back. The admiral had assigned him to defend SECNAVs son for an insubordination charge. Harm wanted Lt. Bud Roberts to second chair with him but Mac beat him to the punch getting Bud to second chair the prosecution of a Marine charged with robbery.

Having missed out on getting Bud to second chair with him, Harm returned to his shared office to strategize his case. Lt Singer was waiting for him. She wanted to know if he needed a second chair for his case. Harm had heard that she was cold and heartless but he knew he could use all the help he could get. Harm didn't like to listen to others opinions about people. He liked to form his own opinions.

Harm accepted Singer's help on the case if she agreed to his rule. Winning and losing didn't matter but the pursuit of truth and justice did. Loren was taken back by the Commander's rule because she had heard how good a lawyer he was. She decided it was worth it to learn from him.

Loren replied "I accept your rule sir. Where do we start?"

Harm was now the one to be shocked. "Alright Lieutenant. Let's review the case file and make notes separately and see what we find. We can compare notes and formulate a plan."

"Aye, Aye Sir!"

"If you want since we are working so close together than we can use Harm and Loren while its just us. It will make it an easier flow. Agreed?"

"Sure Harm." Loren quickly answered "Shall we begin?"

They started to review the file. Shortly each of them had a page of notes. They exchanged their notes.

After reviewing Loren's notes Harm was impressed at what she had found. He grinned knowing she would be an asset to the defense team. It was growing late in the day. Harm stretched since he was feeling stiff.

Loren noticed his grin and said "Harm is there anything you want to share?"

"Just thinking about how wrong everyone was about you." Harm answered "you have a keen eye for the facts and are seeing things others would miss. You have been nothing but friendly to me, which is more than I can say about my so-called friends."

Chapter 3

Loren starred at him thinking that he was insulting her at first but then realized that he was giving her a compliment. She smiled and thanked him.

Loren was getting hungry and suggested they call it a night since she wanted to eat.

Harm was enjoying talking to someone and suggested "Loren if you don't have any plans perhaps you would be willing to come over to my place and discuss the case while we eat. I make a mean meatless lasagna."

Loren was shocked that a commander would invite her over but she was tired of everyone assuming she was the ice queen or whatever other nickname they had for her. Plus how could you say no to him smiling like that. She replied "Sure Harm, sound like fun."

"Alright Loren let me give you my address and we can meet at 18:30 and finish going over the case file. We will meet our client Wednesday at the Navy yard and get his side of the story. Maybe we can avoid a trial. I know that is what SECNAV wants."

Loren looked at the sheet of paper Harm handed her and said "are you kidding me Harm? We are neighbors you live across the hall from me!"

Harm chuckled at hearing that and said "well then welcome to the neighborhood."

They both ended up laughing at the fact neither of them had seen the other going in or out of the building.

Mac and Bud noticed the laughter coming from Harm's and Lt Witch's Office. They wondered what would be causing the laughter but figured Harm was on the phone with someone. They were shocked to see both the Cmdr and the Lt leave at the same

Bud and Harriet starred at each other like they had made a mistake by being so mean to the commander. They were following Mac's lead to teach Harm a lesson that he shouldn't have abandoned his friends. They were now beginning to think they had been too hard on him.

Mac saw what the Roberts saw and said "Bastard can't even apologize to us for leaving us and now he had to go make friends with the Ice Queen. Well then they deserve each other."

The admiral heard Mac's comment and shouted "My office now Colonel!"

Chapter 4

Mac thought to herself CRAP I AM IN FOR IT NOW!

The admiral waited for the Colonel to enter and slammed the door before Brumby or either of the Roberts could come in. "Colonel as my chief of staff I expect better of you than what I just heard. How can you command respect when you treat others as pawns in your game? I am sick of your pettiness. I want you to think long and hard about this. Commander Rabb has been nothing but supportive of anything you ever did, even if he didn't like it. And as for Lieutenant Singer what has she done to you other than kick your ass in the court room?"

Mac said "sorry sir I am mad at the commander for leaving us and going back to flying. He needs to understand that he as to earn his place here again."

The admiral thought about that for a split second then said "As of now that stupid thinking stops. He has more than proved himself to us over the last month taking everything you, Brumby and the Roberts have done to him by ignoring him and treating him like crap. Do I make myself clear!"

"AYE AYE SIR!"

"Good! Brumby and both Roberts get your sixes in here since you outside the door."

The trio enter the Admirals office. The admiral didn't even wait for them to acknowledge they had enter. "You three are here ordered to stop being assholes to Commander Rabb!"

Meanwhile, Rabb and Singer were heading out of HQs and home for the night. When they arrived home and parked. Rabb was smiling to himself that he was about to have dinner with a smart beautiful woman and she seemed to like him for him. Then he thought wait did I just call Lieutenant beautiful?

At the same time Loren was smiling to herself that she was out flanking the Colonel once again and making a turn to becoming a better lawyer and now had the attention of the hottest gentleman at JAG. Did I just call Commander Rabb hot?

The other not knowing what the other was thinking mean the night was going to be an interesting night for the pair.

About 30 minutes after arriving home, changing clothes and heating the lasagna, Harm heard a knock at the door and said it's open. He was expecting Loren but however Lieutenants Roberts came in. Harm starred at them and said "Yes?"

"Sir we wanted to apologize to you for our actions over the last month. We listened to Mac and we are ashamed of our actions. We would be honored to have for you dinner this weekend."

Harm replied "I will think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me I have plans this evening."

The Roberts left wondering what plans the Commander have.

While Commander Rabb was talking with the Roberts, Loren was in her apartment trying to figure out what to wear. Did she want to dress up, casual dress, or just casual? She decide to go casual. She put on a pair of Comfortable jeans and US Navy T-Shirt. Right as she was going to walk across the hall she peaked out the peep hole and saw the Roberts leaving. She waited until they had left before walking across the hall. She knocked on the door and heard "Its open come on in."

She walked n and said "Harm it smells really good."

He smiled at her and noticed her hair was down and even though she was dressed in comfortable clothes, she was not pretty but gorgeous. Harm replied "Thanks I hope you like the taste just as much."

Loren noticed Harm was wearing a T-shirt that showed off his muscles quite well and dammit she wanted him more now. How was she going to play this? Wait he is checking me out, maybe I can find out what he thinks of me. "Harm you said earlier that you didn't believe what the others thought of me. But as a friend of mine what do you think about what I am wearing?"

Harm was shocked that Loren would consider him a friend but he had said she was friendlier than his so-called friends. "Well Loren as your friend and not a fellow officer than I would say it is a great outfit for you and any guy would be lucky to have a lady like you."

Loren closed the distance to Harm and got on her tip-toes and kissed Harm on the cheek. "Thank you Harm. And if you cook half as well as you practice law than you will make some lady very lucky."

Harm had to chuckle at the joke Loren had made and was wondering if her kiss was more than a friendly peck. Harm had been slow to make the move on women ever since Diane had been killed. Today he resolved to move faster and take chances. He was tired of being alone in life and more than anything he wanted a family. He was jealous of Bud since he had a family.

Harm asked Loren to come help him by holding the oven open while he pulled the lasagna. Loren was questioning the reasoning but none the less was happy to help. After Harm pulled the Lasagna out the oven and set it on the counter, he grabbed Loren and kissed her passionately on the lips. Loren was shocked by Harm's sudden decision to pursue her. However she had nothing against the idea. She returned his kiss.

Harm noticed the kiss being returned and realized Loren was for the idea of something between them. They broke the kiss and Loren said "Wow, but before we go any further I was promised dinner so feed me. You don't want me to become what the other call me Lieutenant Witch."

Harm had to smile at her teasing herself like that. He served the lasagna up and they sat at the table. As they ate Loren asked Harm "what do you see between us. I need to know what we are doing before we go any further. I want to make sure we are on the same page."

Harm was flying by the seat of his pants. He knew what his long term goal was but did he see himself with Loren. He coughed and then said "I am not certain on everything yet. I do know so far I am enjoying what we have done so far. I would like to explore a relationship but only if we both agree to that. I want us both to be comfortable with decision and of course know what we are doing before we tell the admiral about us."

Loren smiled at Harm and said "Sailor I think we both enjoyed that kiss and I would be open to seeing where this leads but we have to be careful. The colonel hates me and she seems to dislike you at the moment so if she thinks we are doing anything she will be all too happy to drop a ton of bricks on us."

Harm knew she was right. They got to work on the case and knew they needed to head to Norfolk to interview the accused and his CO. The made it an early night. Harm always being the gentleman walked Loren al of 3 feet to her door. He kissed her goodnight and went back to his apartment.

Chapter 5

Harm arrived to the office early feeling refreshed and happy. Staff call was short and sweet. He met Loren and they loaded up into a car from the motor pool and headed off to Norfolk.

They checked in first with the Captain of the Destroyer and found out that if the Lieutenant JG was willing to apologize and give up a week's pay then the whole thing would be forgotten. They had to ask if anyone from SECNAVs office had talked with him or anyone else. They were told no so off they went to meet the JG. It was a quick meeting because they told him the offer and he quickly said he would accept. They headed back to JAG HQ. They arrived back about 5pm to find Brumby packing up. Harm headed to his office to tell him the CO offer and that their client was accepting. Brumby told Rabb to buzz off he was in a hurry to leave he had plans. Rabb was annoyed with Brumby and went to the Admiral's office. No one was outside the office so Rabb knocked. He heard "Enter!"

Harm told the Admiral what was going on and want to get the case cleared as quickly as possible. Chedwiggin asked "why are you telling me this?"

"Commander Brumby blew me off and won't discuss the case" Harm replied "I was trying to take care of this case as quickly as I could per your instructions Sir."

The Admiral was not amused by Brumby. He said "Rabb have the paper ready at staff call tomorrow morning. We will handle it then."

"Aye Aye Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

Harm headed back to his office to collect his briefcase and cover to head home. Loren looked at Harm as he entered their shared office and asked "Do you want to talk tonight about us?"

Harm was tired and really didn't want to talk tonight he wanted to relax for a bit and go to bed. However he knew they needed to talk and figure out what was going on between them. He said "Sure, want to have dinner again?"

Loren replied "Yes but this time I am cooking. I can't become dependent on you for dinner."

Harm laughed and nodded

They left JAG and headed towards their building. Harm ran into his apartment and changed out of his uniform. He was about walk across the hall when he heard banging on his door. When he opened the door Brumby was standing there looking pissed. Harm said "can I help you Mic?"

Mic said "Yeah you can get lost again and stop making my Sarah hurt"

Harm was stunned. He hadn't done anything to Mac and had told her he was happy she found someone. Harm was not about to leave again. He told Brumby "I have done nothing to hurt to Mac and even told her I was happy for her and you. I am not leaving JAG."

Brumby stormed off and Harm closed the door and waited a minute before heading over to Loren's.

He knocked on the door. Loren opened the door and she was wearing a light pink t shirt and simple black skirt. Harm thought she was beautiful. She had set the table with candles and had them lit. Harm took it as sign she wanted a relationship. Once the door was closed he spun her around and kissed her. Loren returned the kiss. When they finished "I guess I know that we are both wanting to start a relationship."

Harm smiled and replied "Yes ma'am. I think it's for the best. We will have to talk to the admiral tomorrow morning."

Loren smiled and said "now no more talking about anyone else tonight. I want to learn all about you and even though I not the most open person I will answer any questions you have for me. How about we alternate questions"

"Alight Loren I agree."

As they ate Harm share his story and learned that Loren's parents had been anti-war protesters during the Vietnam War. They had just about disowned her when she joined the Navy. Her father had not talked to for three years. They had only just started talking again. Harm also learned that Loren was a big Orioles fan and had never been flying until she joined the navy. Even still she only flew when she had to for work. She had never been on a commercial flight much less a private plane. He would have to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Harm and Loren got up early the next morning and headed to the office. They wanted to arrive before any of their coworkers and catch the Admiral before staff call. When they pulled in the Admiral's Expedition was in already there.

Harm and Loren hurried inside and dropped their stuff off and headed to the Admiral's office. Harm knocked and heard "Enter!"

The Admiral said "Rabb I thought I told you we would take care of Brumby at staff call."

Harm replied "Sir this is not Brumby. This is an unrelated matter. We wanted to talk to you privately for a minute if you could spare it for us."

The admiral's eyebrow went up. He wasn't certain what Rabb was after. "Alright you two spill it quickly."

Loren decided she wanted to be the one to tell the Admiral. She stated "Sir Commander Rabb and I worked closely on the SECNAV's son's case and we discovered we had many of the same interests outside of work. We also discovered we are neighbors. On top of all of that we both know the regulations and would like your permission to start dating."

The Admirals eyebrow really went up with that last line. These two want to date it won't last a week they are so different personality wise it might be fun to watch. "Alright you have my permission as long as you keep it out of the office. I assume since this new you would like not to tell everyone. But if you bring your relationship into this office I will send you two to opposite sides of the world to the worst locations I can think of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye Aye Sir!"

"Now GET!"

They headed back to their office to prepare for staff call. They both had cleared two minor legal document reviews before it was time for staff call. When they walked in to staff call Commander Brumby approached Harm. He said "Sorry about last night Commander Rabb."

Rabb replied "forget about Brumby."

Staff call went off without a hitch until the Admiral got to the final item. "Brumby" the Admiral barked "Can you tell me why you blew off Commander Rabb yesterday when he brought you a plea deal on the son of SECNAV case?"

Brumby glared at Rabb "As I told the Commander I had an appointment I had to get to Sir."

The Admiral did not buy that at all. "So you couldn't wait five minutes to clear the biggest political nightmare to hit this office in the past five years. Well do not worry Commander Brumby I took care of it for you. The deal was accepted last night. Do not blow off something in this office again for personal appointment or I will send you back to land down under faster than you can pack!"

Harm and Loren both had to resist smiling at that one. They left staff call, Loren headed to their office and Harm went to get some coffee. As he was trying to leave the break room, Mac blocked his path. "You had to go to the Admiral because your deal wasn't immediately accepted. Why?"

"Mac, I went to the Admiral because he told us to clear it ASAP. Also it wasn't that Brumby didn't accept the offer. I would have been fine with him wanting to think it over. It was he completely blew me off. Now if you don't mind I have some other cases to get to. I am trying to secure early today. I am going to see my Grams this holiday weekend."

Mac didn't move. "Harm are you still mad I picked Mic and not you? That's what this is. You are jealous of Mic."

Harm replied "No Mac. I am happy for both you and Mic. I am moving on with my life. We would have never worked, we both have to one up each other all the time. We worked well as partners because we looked at things differently."

Mac stormed off. Harm figured following her would be bad. Instead he went to Mic. He knocked on the door frame. "Mic, I am trying to be friendly here and let you know what just happened. Mac and I just had disagreement in the breakroom. She accused me at being jealous she picked you. I informed her that I was happy for both of you and I was moving on with my life and not still chasing her. I wanted to try and clear the air before there was misunderstanding."

Brumby looked at Harm trying to read him. He could tell Harm wasn't comfortable sharing with him but he wasn't lying to him. He was trying to make the effort to become friends with Mic. They may not always get along but they had to try for Mac. Mic replied "Thanks Harm. I will go see Sarah in few minutes once she calms down."

Harm nodded and headed back to his office. Unknown to either Mic or Harm but three sets of eyes were watching them. One was Mac wondering why Harm didn't chase after her like he always did when she stormed off. Another was the Admiral amazed that Harm went to Mic instead of Mac.

The last was Loren, she was happy to see that Harm was letting go of the Colonel. This was showing her that he was ready to start something with her. She headed back to their office. She was looking forward to this weekend and spending lots of time with a certain flyboy.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren came back to the office she shared and looked at Harm. She was excited yet worried, what if she did something and screwed up whatever they had started. Then she would have nothing again. God why I am thinking like this. "Hey Harm, any big plans for the weekend?" H

Harm was thinking to himself Çrap I forgot about talking to Loren about going to see my Grams this weekend.' He smiled at Loren and replied "Just coming up with some plans. Things have changed on me a little so can I tell you after lunch." Loren raised an eyebrow, what is he up to. I need to learn to read him and fast.

"Yeah, just curious since we share an office." They had to play along or the Admiral would have their heads. Harm excused himself and slipped outside. He needed to call his Grams and make sure it was ok to bring Loren up with him before he just sprung it on her. He was certain it wouldn't be an issue but wanted to be safe. He called his Grams.

"Hello Grams" He started "I was wondering if it would be ok if I brought a friend with me this weekend. I know its last minute but if it's ok I would like to bring her with me."

"Harmon, you want to bring a girl with you? I didn't know you were dating anyone when did this young lady enter your life? I need all the details."

"Well it all started this past week. But I will tell you all about this weekend. I am going to fly up this afternoon if I can get permission to leave early."

"Of course she can come. If you want to bring her with you then please do? Have I met this lady before or is it someone new?"

"It's a new one. Mac is engaged to someone else."

"Well that is for the best I didn't think you two would ever work out. I look forward to meeting this new lady and telling her all about my only grandchild."

"Thanks Grams I will call you later with our ETA."

"Bye Harmon"

Harm went back inside and headed for the Admiral's office. Tinner buzzed the Admiral to see if he had a minute for the Commander. The Admiral opened the door and said "Come in Commander you got sixty seconds."

After closing the door "Sir could I have permission to secure early for Lieutenant Singer and myself today? About 14:00. I want to fly up to see my grandmother this weekend and want to take the lieutenant to meet my grandmother."

"Since I am securing now. I have no problem with that. Enjoy the weekend Commander. In fact you two can secure now. It's quiet but next week will be busy as it always is after a holiday weekend."

"Thank you Sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

Harm moved with a purpose across the bullpen to his shared office. Loren was gathering her stuff to head to lunch. Harm closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Loren I just talked to the Admiral and he gave us permission to secure early for the weekend. Let's get out of here and get packed for a weekend in the country."

"Are these the plans you were speaking of earlier?"

"Yes I wanted to tell you my plans earlier but I had to make a call to someone to make sure it was ok to bring you. I will tell you everything but let's go before the Admiral changes his mind."

"Yes sir!"

Half an hour later at Harm's and Loren's building. "Harm where are you taking me? Why are you being so sneaky?"

"I am being sneaky because I can be. I want you to trust me. Are you afraid of flying?"

"No why?"

"Because I am going to fly us up to farm Pa. The person who owns the farm is someone very important to me and helped me recover from my ramp strike. I promise you that you will have a good time and learn more about me faster than you thought you would."

"So I have to trust you? I guess it's a good thing I do. Now what do I need to pack and how much I can pack?"

"You will need jeans and T-shirts during the day and maybe a sweatshirt at night. I would say a small carryon bag. I know you can pack that way since you are Navy."

"Alright you win but you better count yourself lucky with that my flyboy."

Harm said "Ok now get moving my lady." Then he thought they just laid claim to each other and he kind of like her calling him her flyboy.

Meanwhile back at JAG HQ. The Admiral was delayed in leaving by a call from SECNAV. He wanted to come by and thank his son's attorneys. AJ told him that they had already been given permission to leave for the holiday weekend. The SECNAV said he would like to come by on Tuesday next week because Commander Rabb was also being awarded his second DFC. The Admiral said they would be honored to have him on Tuesday.

As he was getting ready to leave for his weekend Colonel Mackenzie stopped him to find out where Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Singer were. The Admiral told her he had given them permission to leave early.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren looked at Harm as they drove up to the airport in Vienna, Virginia. She was concerned because he was pulling up to a really old looking biplane. She asked "are we flying in that?"

Harm replied "Yes Loren we are. Don't worry it just came out of its annual inspection. Everything is perfect condition. I won't fly it unless I keep it up right."

She was worried but had promised to fly with him. She wanted to see where he was taking her and who this special person of his was. He loaded the bags and started inspecting the airplane and walking around. She followed him and he explained what he was doing and why he was doing it. It started to put her at ease knowing that stuff was working as it should. He quickly parked his car in the parking lot and handed her a leather helmet to wear so she would be able to hear what he was saying on the radio and talk to him.

Harm told her she would be sitting up front and helped her up onto the wing. As he helped her up he got a great view of her butt. Wow did those jeans show it off. He resisted the urge to grab it. Loren was sad he didn't grab her butt. However she figured he wouldn't do that because their relationship was still new to both of them. He helped her get the five point harness on and hook up her headset. He then climbed into the rear seat and got his on. His little biplane started right up and off they went. The flight was perfect until Loren didn't see an airport and they started descending. All she saw was a field. Harm told her not worry he always landed there when he flew up to visit. Loren tensed up and was scared to watch thinking she was about to crash. She didn't even feel the landing or hear the engine shut off. Next thing she knew Harm was standing next to her telling her it's ok to look. She was ashamed of herself for being that scared but also upset with Harm for not warning her about where they would be landing. Suddenly she heard a voice say "Harmon did you not tell her you were landing in my field. Stop messing with that poor girl and get over here and hug your grandmother."

Loren looked at Harm and said "Why didn't you tell me we were visiting your grandmother. I am so going to get you."

Grams answered for Harm "Little lady he has been pulling that on everyone he brought up here."

"Grams you are not helping my case here. Just digging my hole deeper. Now let me introduce Lieutenant Loren Singer to you Grams and Loren this is my Grams. She put me back together after my ramp strike."

"Nice to meet you Loren. You must be special if he flew you up here he has only brought a couple people to meet me. I never get to meet Harm's lady friends just his friends. Let's go inside and I will feed you two something good for dinner."

"Yes Ma'am" Loren answered

"Loren please call me Grams."

"Yes Grams."

They followed Grams inside and the Grams sent Harm upstairs to deposit the bags and to put the plane in the barn. "Loren I am keeping Harm busy because I wanted to have a little time to talk. Loren I don't want to scare you but you are the first girl in over ten years Harm has brought to see me. I met his partner Mac last time I came to DC to visit Harm. I knew they weren't right for each other. However, looking at you two I know you are right for him. I have not seem him this happy in years."

"Grams he told you we were dating? When? We just decided to date last night. Wait he must have called you after I asked him his plans this morning. He forgot to mention to me he was going out of town this weekend and sprung it on me this morning."

"Loren my grandson could have brought you without asking me but yes he called."

About time Harm came back in to see the two ladies staring at him "What?" was all he could think to say.

Loren said "Harm, you are sweet for bringing me to meet your Grams. I really like her but you need to learn to tell us your plans before the last minute."


	7. Chapter 7

Harm was now worried. Loren was bonding with his Grams and every time he came back in to the room his Grams would send him off on another task and they would giggle.

About an hour later he came in to find a fried chicken dinner with all the fixings. His Grams and Loren had been making dinner while making him do chores she couldn't.

Grams looked at Harm and said "Harmon your mother and Frank are coming tomorrow. They were going to call you in DC because he had meetings there but you weren't at home so they called me. I didn't tell them you brought Loren. I figured your mother deserves that surprise. I didn't know they were coming until an hour ago. Loren encouraged me to surprise Trish since you surprised her with me. Oh and we are blaming you."

"Well thankfully mom can't stay mad at me for long. And she'll know it was you two once you start laughing at me."

They enjoyed their dinner and then Grams and Loren did the dishes while Harm put the food away. Once they were done in the kitchen, Grams started sharing her favorite Harm stories.

Loren enjoyed hearing about Harm's childhood and how would always get into trouble. She also learned that he was a third generation naval aviator but the second to grow up without his dad. She knew how much he loved flying but didn't want to ask him to give that up. She kept telling herself not imagine being married to Harm but more and more all she could do was see her life with him. She knew they had only just started dating but everything just felt right with Harm. He had managed in a short amount of time to break down all her walls and she didn't care.

Harm meanwhile was amazed at how Loren was absorbing all of the stories. He saw her reaction to hearing that he was a second generation to grow up without his father. He decided that if he got married he would give up his flight status and be there for his wife and hopefully children.

The night wound down and Grams said goodnight to Harm and Loren and headed up to bed. Loren moved from the pair of chairs where she was listening to Grams' stories to couch and snuggled up against Harm. It just felt right to her and she had stopped worrying about spoking Harm. Harm wrapped his arm around Loren and kissed her. Loren said "Harm, I am quickly becoming attached to you. Almost too fast for my liking but I don't mind. Everything we do seems to be the right thing. I know we officially started dating yesterday so you don't have to say it back but I love you."

Harm knew what he was feeling as Loren talked. He felt the same way. He replied "I love you too Loren."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Grams gave Harm a list of stuff she needed from the hardware store and sent him on his way. Loren wanted to see the little town so she jumped in the truck. Loren got sick of the hardware store fairly quickly and told Harm she was going to the bakery. Loren started looking at all the different sweets and had to buys something so she got a crumb cake. She ran into Harm as she exited the bakery. There was another car in the driveway. Harm said "Hope you are ready to meet my mom because she is early."

They walked into the kitchen and Harm said "Hi mom, Frank. Let me introduce my girlfriend Loren Singer. Loren this is my mom and my step-dad Frank."

Trish Burnett's mom dropped. Did her son just introduce her to his girlfriend? Why didn't Grams tell her he had brought a girl with him? With these questions going off in her mind she said "Nice to meet you Loren."

Loren replied "Nice to meet you Mr. Mrs. Burnett."

Trish said "Loren please call me Trish or Mom. Mrs. Burnett is Frank's mom. "Then she walked over to Harm and while hugging him wacked him on the back on the head. She said "Harm why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

Harm was about to speak when Loren said "Mom we only just started dating. Don't feel bad he didn't tell me that we were going away for the weekend until about 2 hours before and didn't ask Grams if I could come until an hour before that."

Trish looked at Harm and said "Harm you need to learn women need more time than you Navy boys."

Harm broke in on his mother and said "Mom, Loren is Navy. We work together and I already got this lecture from her and Grams."

Trish looked at Loren standing next to Harm and stepped over to her. She gave her a big hug and said "If he ever gets out of line you call me or Grams and will set him straight."

Harm laughed at that knowing Loren's personality. Loren replied after glaring at Harm "Don't worry mom. He is nothing I can't handle as long as we aren't at work or in uniform. That is his advantage, he out ranks me for the moment. I am certain he realize that may not always matter."

Harm stayed silent because he knew he was outnumbered. Frank got up and said his hello to Loren and gave her a hug. They had lunch together than Grams invited Trish and Loren to join her on a walk while the men did the dishes since the ladies would be cooking dinner. Harm was uneasy knowing his mother would be interrogating Loren on the walk but thought Grams might save Loren some grief.

Once they cleaned the dishes up Harm asked Frank to help replace some of the front porch boards it would go faster with two people.

Eventually the ladies returned all smiling and Loren said "Mom look the boys can play together without supervision." Loren was trying to get a response from Harm. Harm and Frank shared a look and stuck their tongues out at Trish and Loren to be funny. It made everyone laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner Grams wanted to play cards. Frank begged off saying he had to read up on material before he returned to the hill on Monday. Trish seeing an opportunity suggested that it should be Rabbs against non-Rabbs in a game of spades. Harm was about to disagree but Grams and Loren agreed. He had been set up and knew it. It was a close match. Harm had no choice on the last round and took down Loren and his mom. He and Grams won by 10 points. Loren fake pouted for a second to see Harm's response. He hugged her and said "Sorry babe but Grams would kill me if I didn't play that."

Loren smiled and said "It's ok Harm. It's only a game but just watch yourself buster. I will get even with you. Now my flyboy how about you come show me the best past for star gazing."

Harm and Loren slipped out and wandered towards the field where they landed. Harm had grabbed a blanket for them to sit on. Once the door closed, Trish turned to Grams and said "I have not seen Harm this taken by a girl since Diane. I really can't believe they just started dating. They act like a couple ready to get married or maybe even an old married couple."

Grams had to agree with Trish's statement and added "Loren is a firecracker but she is very sweet on him. They share an office right now. That Mac woman has been making Harm feel unwelcomed at JAG and convinced others to turn against Harm. However if it means Harm and Loren found each other than I am thankful she did."

Frank spoke up at this point. "Will you two please not get your hopes up, let them figure their relationship out. Believe me Loren is going to let Harm know when it's time for the relationship to move to the next level. However Harm must feel something about her to bring her up this fast into their relationship and Loren has taken it well. We have to keep our mouths shut and mess it up for them."

Meanwhile out in the field, Harm picked a spot in the middle of the field. He spread out the blanket. He and Loren sat down and looked at the stars for all of about thirty seconds before starting to make out like teenagers. They stopped eventually and started talking. Loren said "Harm, I love your family they make me feel so welcome with them. I think your mom and Grams have started planning our wedding already. I can tell by the way they look at us."

Harm was shocked Loren had brought up marriage but answered "Yeah they probably have and are now working on how many kids we will have. Since you brought up marriage, is that what you want?"

Loren smiled at Harm and said "If you had asked me a week ago then no but now I can't see where we don't end up married. You flyboy have melted the Ice Queen's heart. Yes I know you never used that term but others have. I am looking forward to building our relationship and then getting married."

Harm answered Loren "We will take this relationship at our pace no one else's. Loren you have made me happier in the last three days then I was the first time I earned my wings. I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone."

Loren was happier than she had ever been. She had her career and a man she loved. Nothing would make her happier right now. She saw a shooting star and wished that she and Harm would have a long and happy life together.


	10. Chapter 10

Loren snuggled up against Harm and thought she didn't want the weekend to end. He pulled Loren closer and said "I could get used to holding you like this every night very fast. I love you Loren."

"And I love you Harm" and then Loren started another make out session with Harm.

A little while later they wander back to the house. They had Grams and mom staring at them when they came in. Trish said "enjoy the stars you two?"

Frank broke in "Trish and Grams leave them alone."

Loren responded "Actually the stars were great. We saw a shooting star."

Trish and Grams grinned and said "sure you did."

Shortly thereafter everyone went to bed. Harm was worn out from working around Grams house. He almost missed Loren sneak into his bedroom and join him in his bed. They were all snuggled up together. They awoke to the sun coming through the window. Harm noticed Loren was still there. He knew they would get some grief from Grams and his mom. He knew they would know Loren had been there. They got out of bed and headed downstairs.

As they waked into the kitchen no one said anything to them. Harm was dreading the comments from them but maybe they hadn't notice. Then he some his mom blushing and smirking. Frank must have fussed at them.

Loren caught the smirking and said "Mom what did Frank do to you to make you blush." Frank chuckled at Loren teasing Trish for smirking.

Trish couldn't resist anymore. "Frank didn't do anything. You two did. Someone's bedroom door was open this morning and the bed was empty."

Loren snapped her fingers and said "busted. Oh well guess I will have to keep the flyboy around now." She kissed and hugged Harm. Harm just smiled and said nothing.

After breakfast, Harm took Loren for a walk. They wander up the hill past the field they landed in. Grams had not walked that way with Loren yesterday. They came to a fence and Harm said "Loren this is the Rabb family graveyard. Admittedly there are two plots that have nothing buried in them. That would be my father's and grandfather's plots. There are 7 generations of Rabbs buried here." Loren just hugged Harm.

They kept walking past the graveyard. They came to cliff overlooking a small pond and Harm said he had jumped many times into the pond from there. There was a bench like ledge worn into the side of the cliff. They sat there watching the ducks swim on the pond. They were happy just sitting there. Harm had his arm around Loren.

They headed back to the house after a bit and ate lunch with his family. Harm knew they had Monday off but wanted to get back to DC and have one night completely alone with Loren.

They took off about 2pm and headed back to Vienna. The flight back was smooth as could be Harm even got Loren to control the plane for a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived back at their building. Loren wanted to take a long hot shower. However when she got in her apartment she could here water running and went to get Harm. The hot water heater had rusted through the bottom thankfully the floor drain in the mechanical room worked perfectly. Harm had to turn the water off to the hot water heater.

Loren was pouting because now she had no hot water in her apartment. Harm told her to go get her toiletries and come over to his apartment. She could use his shower until she could get her shower fixed. Harm started making dinner while Loren was in the shower. He defrosted a batch of his vegetable soup from the freezer and started warming it on the stove. Suddenly there was a loud banging on his door.

Harm opened the door and got a big shock. Mac was at his door and she did not look happy. He said "Hey Mac what's up?"

Mac barged into Harm's apartment. "What is with you lately? You act like we are the problem when you abandoned us to go back to flying. Now you don't even try to apologize to me for upsetting me."

Harm stopped her right there. "Mac, I am not the bad guy. Yes I knew everyone wouldn't be happy for me to return to flying but I had to do it. I had to achieve my goal I had since my ramp strike. And as for not apologizing to you, I am done chasing after you every time you get mad at me. I am not in a relationship with you. I am your friend and coworker. You want someone to chase after you get Brumby to do that. I am happy you two found each other and make each other happy but I am done with whatever game we had been playing."

Mac suddenly hears the water shut off in the shower and "Harm who is here?" Mac is about to go down the hall when Loren comes out of Harm's bedroom wearing a pair of wind pants and Harm's sweatshirt.

Mac sees Loren and says "Ooooohh you two are in big trouble now. Wait until the Admiral hears about this. You both are going to be court martialed."

Harm replied "No Mac we won't be. The Admiral knows and gave us his blessing as long as we don't bring it to work. So if you don't mind we were about to eat dinner."

Mac stormed off knowing she had lost the battle but she was determined to win the war.

Harm turned to Loren and said "Nice touch with my sweatshirt. I don't think that was needed."

Loren replied "Oh this isn't yours any more. I am taking it at least for now. I love the feel of it and how it smells like you."

Harm asked Loren "How about we try and have lunch with the Roberts tomorrow? I know they aren't your favorite people but their son is my god son so I would like to be friendly with them."

Loren answered Harm "Sure how about somewhere neutral like a restaurant or putt putt."

"Ok I will call them after dinner and see if they are open to the idea." Harm stated "Hopefully Mac won't have called them yet."

After dinner Harm called the Roberts. Luckily Mac hadn't called them. He set up lunch for them the next day, just the four of them. The Roberts were just told Harm wanted them to meet his new girlfriend, not that they already knew her. Loren had to giggle that she had influenced him to not tell the whole truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Since Harm didn't have a TV Loren made him come over to her place to watch a movie. She picked the latest DVD released chick flick. She had to train him to do things she wanted too. He hadn't been in a relationship in over a couple years. After the movie Harm started heading home and Loren went with him locking her place and coming into his. Harm watched as she walked right into his bedroom and got in his bed. He was a little shocked but then remember the night before and how happy he was with her sharing a bed with him. He joined her in his bed. Harm was nervous about pushing too far with Loren. He thought about and he knew Loren wouldn't let him go further than she wanted to. He made his move. Loren didn't bat an eyelash and made a move of her own. An hour later they both needed a shower.

Harm woke early on Monday morning out of habit. He watched Loren sleep peacefully for about half an hour before she woke. She kissed him and said "morning my flyboy."

Harm said "Morning sweetie. I love it when you call me your flyboy."

Loren just smiled at him. They lay in the bed for another ten minutes just starring at each other. Finally they got up and moving. They had a quick breakfast. Loren took another shower to get ready for the day. She went home to find something to wear. Harm saw the light flashing on his answering machine so he pushed the button.

"Commander Rabb the SECNAV will be at our office on Tuesday to thank both you and Lieutenant Singer. Please be in your dress blues with full medals. Please tell Lieutenant Singer. See you on Tuesday."

Great Harm thought we get to deal with SECNAV on Tuesday and Mac. Should make for interesting Tuesday.

Harm got dressed in a pair of khakis and a button down shirt. He was ready to go for lunch and knocked on Loren's door. Harm didn't think Loren could shock him anymore than she had but WOW. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that played off her blue eyes. All he could manage to say is "WOW!"

Loren kissed Harm and said "Thank you. That was the reaction I hoping for from you."


	13. Chapter 13

Harm and Loren arrived at lunch first. Loren decided to slip off to the ladies room. She wanted to surprise the Roberts and not let them see her waiting with Harm. She lucked up on the timing on her return the Roberts were asking where this new girlfriend of Harm's was at. Loren smiled as Harm said "here she is now."

To say Bud and Harriet were shocked would have been an understatement. Harriet was visibly upset, Bud took it better and figured as long as Harm was happy what did it matter. Loren said "Hello Bud and Harriet. I know we haven't always gotten along but I would like to turn over a new leaf between us. You are Harm's friends and I would like to work towards us being friendly if not friends."

Bud believe Loren while Harriet just glared at him. Bud said "Sure Loren. We would like to work towards being friends with you too."

Lunch was great for Harm. Loren was trying to be friendly and the Roberts seem to be receptive to her starting anew. Loren even managed to get Harriet to laugh at her joke. Harm suggested a game of Putt-putt after lunch to continue the fun if they had time. Everyone agreed it would be fun.

When they were safely in the car Harm said "Loren you are amazing. You have been nothing but charming. I think we shocked them with us being a couple."

Loren said "We certainly did shock them."

In the Roberts car, Harriet said "What is he doing with her? They are not right for each other. Just like Mic is not right for Mac."

Bud responded "Harriet, I love you but we are not doing this again. Harm and Mac are our friends but they get to make the choice of who to be with not you. Harm chased after Mac but she threw her relationship with Mic in his face. Then she got mad at him for chasing his dream. She also convinced us to be mad at him. Harm looks happy so just be happy for him. Hell Loren is really trying to be friendly."

Harriet just glared at him. She knew he was right but she would never admit it and Bud would be sleeping in the guest room tonight. She did not like to be told she was wrong."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Harm offered to babysit little AJ the next time they needed a night out. When they got back to their building Harm told Loren about the message from the Admiral.


	14. Chapter 14

Tuesday morning staff call was brief because of the SECNAV coming in. Surprisingly the Marines and Naval personal were well behaved for the holiday weekend.

When SECNAV came in he gave a brief statement to everyone. Then he asked Commander Brumby to stand up and thanked him for taking the prosecution since he was not American. He then asked Harm and Loren to stand up. He thanked them for defending his son and getting to the truth. He then said Commander Rabb stand forward. Harm didn't know what this was about. The SECNAV said "Commander Rabb I have the honor of presenting you with your second Distinguished Flying Cross. You earned this for your actions over Kosovo and using your plane to push another Tomcat to safety. I have reviewed your file Commander. Not only are you a Top Gun pilot but you are a Top Gun lawyer. So now I get surprise even your boss here. In reviewing your file I can see where you are due for this and I am only speeding this up by six months but you are not out of uniform Commander Rabb."

The Admiral barked "Lieutenant Singer please come here and change the Commander's epaulets for him."

Loren did as the Admiral instructed. As Loren finished the SECNAV broke in and said "Lieutenant Singer it also my honor to approve Admiral Chegwidden's promotion request for you to Lieutenant Commander. So now you are out of uniform."

The Admiral barked Rabb return the favor to Lieutenant Commander Singer and then PDA rules are suspended for next two minutes."

Harm and Loren hugged and kissed each other on the lips. When they finished the Admiral said "PDA rules are now in effect again. Congratulation Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Singer."

The SECNAV was shocked that these two had kissed. He was unsure what had just happened. He would have to speak AJ about that after this broke up. Right then AJ announced "Alright everyone dismissed. There will be a reception at 13:30 today to celebrate."

Once everyone left, SECNAV asked AJ "what was with Singer and Rabb? Is there something we should be worried about?"

AJ replied "No Sir. I know all about it. They came to me before pursuing the relationship. I gave them my blessing. However, Admiral Morris would like Lieutenant Commander Singer to come train as a Judge. He knows they will need good young judges. I thought about Rabb but he is too much of lawyer where Singer will be perfect for it. Which will keep them out of the same chain of command should this go further."

SECNAV just nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Harm and Loren returned to their office. They found Admiral Morris in their office and he said Congratulations Commander and Lieutenant Commander! Commander, may I have a moment alone with Commander Singer?"

Rabb replied "Yes sir. I am heading to get coffee would you like some?"

"No thanks Commander but thank you."

Rabb left for coffee. Admiral Morris said "Commander Singer I am here to offer you a job. I would like you to consider coming to the judicial side and train to be a judge."

Loren was surprised by the offer. "Sir, can I have a day or two to think about it? I want to make sure I make the right choice."

"Of course. Come see me tomorrow after staff call."


	15. Chapter 15

When Harm returned Loren had to run to court but she told him that she wanted to talk that night. As Loren left Brumby came into the office. "Harm, can we talk for a minute" Mic started. Harm nodded and Mic continued "I know you said you were done chasing my Sarah but did you have to piss her off or at least that's her side of the story. How about you give me your side?"

Harm sighed not at Mic but at still having to play this game with Mac. "Alright Mic, Mac showed up at my apartment and started yelling at me for abandoning everyone. Then she found out Loren and I are dating. That only pissed her off more. Then I told her that I was done chasing her and playing games."

Mic said "Yeah I figured you didn't do anything wrong. Lord knows if I knew were still chasing her then we would be having issues. And Congratulations on both the DFC and Lieutenant Commander Singer."

"Thanks Mic."

About that time they heard Mac say "Mem!" She grabbed Harriet and they went into Mac's office. Mic sighed and said "Crap!" Harm said "Sorry Mic, She's all yours" as he walked towards Commander Turner's office.

That night at dinner Loren told Harm about the offer from Admiral Morris. Loren wanted to hear Harm's thoughts on the offer.

Harm said "Loren that's a great offer. I think you would make an excellent judge. It would also make it easier for us to take the next step in our relationship."

Loren smiled and said "So you see us taking the next step huh? What do you see as the next step my flyboy?"

"Well since we already eat dinner together every night. I think our next step is cohabitation."

Loren said "good thinking but which apartment or do we switch?"

"Well my bed is bigger and I don't think I would fit in your bed but we can try on Friday if you want."

They both knew they were moving fast but it just felt right.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Loren met with Admiral Morris and told him she accepted his offer. Loren moved her stuff from the bullpen to the smallest judge's chambers that was across the hall from Admiral Morris.

Harm was adjusting to having the office to himself. He had forgotten how quiet an office could be. He had enough of the quietness and went to get some coffee. As he left his office Bud and Mic grabbed him and said "You don't want to go that way. Mac has sent the admiral nuclear."

Harm replied "How?"

"She told him she didn't care if he had given you and Loren permission to date, she was going to have charges filed against both of you and him for allowing you two to date. " Mic stated

Bud added "Mac has gone around the bend. She is returning fire at the admiral and it may end her career. He has already fired her from being his chief of staff. Commander Brumby tried to get her out there but she told him to buzz off."

Harm was scared for Mac. He knew she pushed the limits sometimes. All in all she was a good person and not stupid. Then Harm heard the admiral yell "Colonel Makenzie, my office now!"

The three lawyers looked at each other and knew things were not going to go well.

In the admiral's office, Mac was not giving an inch. She was determined that Harm was going to pay for well, being Harm.

The admiral barked "Mac you have been insubordinate beyond any doubt. I know you have been dealing with Rabb returning and starting his relationship with Singer. However that is no reason for you acting like this. You are engaged to another man for god sakes. Now here is what is going to happen. You are going to go home and rest today. Tomorrow you will report to Bethesda to speak with a counselor. There is something bothering you and you are not coming back to work until it is resolved. Also you will not be my chief of staff when you return."

"Sir I don't need to speak with anyone. I am not the problem, Rabb is."

The admiral cut her off "Colonel, Commander Rabb has not been acting out. He has been the ideal officer since his return. Now go and until the counselor sends me a letter saying you can come back you are banned."

Mac left defeated and hating Rabb.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks were quiet. It took a whole week before Mac returned. There was rumbles from the staff that she was going to snap on one them next. The admiral had decided to name Harm his chief of staff. The old chief of staff's office that had been storage was cleaned out for Harm.

When Mac came back she stopped by Harm's office. Mac said "Harm you got a minute for an embarrassed marine?"

"Sure Mac, come in"

"Harm, I want to apologize to you for everything I did. I was not being fair to you or anyone. I wanted everyone to think only of me. I know I was wrong. Thankfully Mic was there for me. I tried to tell him I was not worthy of him but he wouldn't listen to me."

Harm broke in "Mac I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

Mac said "I owe Loren an apology too. Is she here somewhere? I haven't seen her since I got back."

Harm told her about her switching to judicial side. Mac said "I think it suits her. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course Mac."

"How are things between you two? I know I didn't make it easy."

"Things are great. We are living together for the most part. We both have our apartments but we are together every night."

Their talk continued for a little bit. Finally things broke up when it was lunch time.


	18. Chapter 18

Skipping ahead here a little bit and thanks for all the reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was Christmas Eve. Loren had settled into her new job as a judge in training. She would meet daily with Admiral Morris to discuss the decisions he made in court. Her other duties included scheduling the cases for trials and hearing. Scheduling court dates was harder than she thought it would be. Admiral Morris had told her "Depending on how you do in these roles we will see when you can hear small cases or simple hearings. We want to start you small instead of dropping you in the ocean and leaving you."

Harm and Loren had settled into their new relationship. Slowly Harm's friends were coming around. The only holdout was Mac. She hated Loren for taking Harm's attention off her. She wanted to have the attention on her. Harm's mother was insisting that He and Loren come out to San Diego for Christmas. They couldn't get leave until Christmas but could stay until New Year's.

Loren had yet to introduce Harm to her parents. She was still trying to mend the fences with them. Harm was not going to push her to introduce them.

Harm said "Loren I am leaving for about a couple hours. I am going to go talk to my dad."

Loren replied "Harm hold up I am coming with you. You need to introduce me to him."

Harm was amazed again at Loren. None of his other girlfriends had ever gone with him. Most thought it was odd. They didn't understand he needed to hold onto something about his dad having lost him at the age of five. Harm figured this is why he had gotten the Rabb family ring from Grams. His grandfather had given it to Grams and his dad to his mother. His mom had given it back to Grams when she married Frank.

Harm really wanted to propose to Loren but he wanted to meet her parents first. He knew they had been dating only three months but they were living together now. Her apartment was pretty much storage now. She had moved her TV over to his apartment and all of her clothes. He loved that she had made herself at home.

As they drove over the Vietnam Memorial, Loren said "Harm I got an email from my mom today. They are coming to DC tonight. I was wondering if you want to meet them. I haven't seen them in three years and could use the support when I see them."

"Loren of course I will go with you. When did you want to go? Don't forget We have the Christmas Eve service at 21:00 tonight and the Roberts get together at 19:00."

"I was thinking about lunch time. I will call my mom while you talk with your dad. That is after you introduce me. I know you will be stuck with me after that. Your dad won't let another girl near you after meeting me!"

Harm couldn't resist laughing. Loren had a wicked sense of humor. She had claimed Harm and she was not going to let him go.

When they got to the Wall, Harm introduced Loren to his dad. She whispered something to the name craved in the wall. Harm wonder what she said but she said it was between her and his dad.

When Harm was done Loren said "Alright we are going to the Capital Hilton. Dad has booked us a table in their dining room."

Harm had wanted to change but Loren assured him he was dressed how she wanted him. Her parents were friendly but reserved. Harm saw her dad wince when Loren told them his dad was MIA in Vietnam. Her dad was sorry his dad was MIA. The meeting went well. Loren went to the ladies room with her mother. Loren's dad asked "I know my daughter and so I know she is completely in love with you."

Harm said "Yes sir and I love her. I know you are just getting back in her life and barely know me. But I would like your permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

Loren's dad said "Of course. But you better take care of her. Even if we aren't on the best of terms you hurt my little girl, then you will answer to me."

Harm agreed to that.

Loren and her mom came back and asked "did you two play nice?"

"Yes we were good." Harm answered

Loren said "Mom and Dad will you guys come to the Christmas Eve service tonight? It would mean a lot to me."

Loren's parents agreed to come that night.


	19. Chapter 19

After a delightful lunch, Loren and Harm were safely back in his car. Loren turned to Harm and said "That was a nice lunch. It went way better than I thought it would."

Harm had to agree with her, although he hadn't thought about how it was going to go. Harm figured now he had met her parents he could and asked permission, he could propose anytime he wanted. They got back to their apartment to begin getting ready the Roberts party. When they got inside Harm slipped into the bedroom and dug out the ring. Harm returned to the living room, he walked over to Loren and acted like he was tying his shoe. Loren didn't pay attention to his movements. Harm was on one knee as Loren turned around from the stereo.

Harm said "Loren these past three months have been the best of my life. You have made me happier than I have been in longest time. We have built a special relationship together. I love you! Would you marry me?"

Loren was a little stunned that Harm was asking. They had only been dating three months but everything was perfect with him. She did dream about being his wife ad having kids together. You screamed "YES! Yes I will marry you, my sweet flyboy."

Harm pushed the ring on her finger. Loren looked at the ring and it looked like an older ring. Harm told her it was the ring. Loren was honored that not only Harm thought she was worthy of the family ring but also that Grams did too. She was very happy, Harm had surprised her with the proposal but she was getting everything she wanted. She was even getting along with her parents now.

Loren couldn't stop staring at the ring and smiling. Harm called his mother and shared the good news. His mom ordered him to give the phone to Loren. Loren disappeared into the bedroom. Thankfully he still had his cell and called Grams to tell her. About the time Loren came back from talking to his mom, Grams ordered him to give Loren the phone and she disappeared again.

Harm had to tell her to go get in the shower. Harm was ready and waiting on Loren. About that time Loren came out of the bedroom wearing a red silk dress that showed off her body. Harm couldn't think straight because she looked so beautiful. Loren said "Harm if we are going to be on time you might want to close your mouth. Now get over here and kiss your fiancé."

Harm did as she instructed. They headed out the door to the Roberts. When they arrived at the Roberts, Harriet noticed Loren couldn't stop smiling. Once everyone arrived, Harm said "Everyone before we get this party too out of hand. I have an announcement I would like to make."

Loren broke in "We're engaged!"

Everyone was happy for them. Mac approached Loren and said "Loren, I am happy for you and Harm. You two make a great couple."

Inside Mac's head she was screaming that rat bastard had to go get with the ice queen. I hate that little bitch. Mac had always wanted Harm to be her fall back guy and he couldn't be that if he married someone else. That was why she kept Harm interested in her all these years. He had finally given her up though and she knew she would never get him back.

Harm knew that He and Loren's engagement would cause some ripples because of the speed at which their relationship had grown. He didn't care what others thought though. He was happy and had met the woman he was meant to be with so why fight it. Bud and Harriet Roberts were both happy for Harm even if Harriet still wished Harm and Mac would get together. She saw how Loren and Harm looked at each other and knew they were right for each other.

The Admiral asked if they had started making plans yet. Harm replied "No Sir, We have only just told our families. I am certain we will get the plans set once Loren tells me them."

Loren smiled and knew Harm was right. "We will let you know sir. There are a couple places we are considering but availability is the key."

AJ smirked and said "Let me know if I can help make things available for you two. As I did for the Roberts and once Mac and Brumby pick a date I will for them if they need me too. I have a little weight to throw around."

Harm had not expected the admiral to be so willing to help. "Thank you Sir" was all he could say.

The party continued and Mac sat quietly growing angrier and angrier with Loren Singer. Mic picked up something being wrong. "Sarah what is wrong Darling?" Mac blew him off with "nothing."

Mic followed her line of sight and saw her staring daggers at Loren Singer. He knew Harm and moved on but Mac hadn't. She still wanted him chasing after her. After Christmas he thought they would have to talk about this. He didn't want to ruin the holiday. The party broke up and everyone headed to the chapel for the service.

Loren's parents were there to greet them. Her dad seemed happy for her and was more talkative then he had been since she joined the Navy. Her mother was over the moon that Loren had found someone. Loren's mom hugged Harm and said "Thank you for making her so happy. I haven't seen her smile like this since High School."

After the service Harm took Loren home. Her parents were coming for Christmas at their place in the morning. Loren led Harm to what was now their bedroom. She wanted him for Christmas and she could tell he wanted her. They made love several times before snuggling up and falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas morning came to fast for Harm. He and Loren had gone to bed way too late but it had been both their decisions. Waking up had not been his decision at all. Loren woke Harm but rubbing his chest and kissed him. Once she saw he was awake she went to work waking another part of him. She soon got the reaction she wanted. She mounted him and said "Merry Christmas my flyboy fiancé."

Harm kissed her and said "Merry Christmas my sweet devious fiancé."

Loren had to smile at that. She had gotten what she wanted from him this morning. She sent him to make coffee while she showered. She made breakfast while he showered. Once that was done. They started getting the turkey in the oven. While Harm was mostly a vegetarian, he would eat fish or poultry occasionally. Once the turkey was in the oven, Loren's parents arrived. They were a little early but they hadn't spent Christmas with their daughter in years. There were hugs all the way around. Loren showed them Harm's apartment and then her apartment. Loren said "After we are married we might connect them and make a bigger place. But I will have to get a certain flyboy to agree with me. Although I think he will give in to my wishes if he knows what is good for him."

Harm just laughed. He had other plans for after they married. He wanted to get a house and move towards starting a family. He hadn't mentioned it to Loren yet but he would later. About that time his phone rang. It was his mother. "Hi mom. Merry Christmas!"

Trish said "Merry Christmas son. I know you planned on coming out here tomorrow but Frank and I decided we would rather come that way. Well I did after your call last night. So we are heading to the airport now. We should be there by about 8 pm tonight. We are booked at the Hays-Adams."

"Mom, that's great but now I have to cancel our flight with the Navy. I will let Loren know. Hang on a minute she wants to talk to you."

Loren said "Hi mom, that's great you are coming this way….." Harm couldn't hear any more than that. Loren wandered towards the bedroom.

Loren's dad said "She calls your mother, mom?"

Harm answered "Yes sir. My mother would not hear her call her Mrs. Burnett or ma'am."

Loren's mom said "Well then you are calling us mom and dad too. Starting now."

"Yes mom."

Loren returned and asked "Mom and dad how about you guys stay another couple days?"

Loren's dad said "Well the hotel is booked and I don't know of another one with rooms available."

Loren said "Well you could stay in my place. I know it isn't always seen as proper but I kind of moved in here."

Before Loren's mom could come to her rescue or so she thought. Her dad said "Okay honey. I would like to get to know my future son in-law. Besides I would like to meet his mother and step-father."

Loren stood there shocked for a minute. Her mom beat her to the punch. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Her dad answered "I grew up some. I almost lost my little girl once cause of my stubbornness and I am not doing that again. I may not agree with everything but I can see the love between Loren and Harm. You would have to be blind to miss it."


	21. Chapter 21

Harm's mom and step dad arrived. Harm picked them up at the airport and took them to the Hays-Adams. He let them know that Loren's parents were in town and wanted to meet them. Also that they were welcome to come for breakfast tomorrow morning. He had Frank drop him off at his apartment and left the Lexus with Frank.

The next morning Harm was making breakfast while Loren supervised him. There was a knock at the door. Loren went and opened the door. It was Harm's parents. Loren hugged them and welcomed them in. Loren's parents came in about the same time and Loren got them settled into her place.

They chatted about many things during breakfast. Loren said "I know where I want to get married Harm."

Everyone starred at Loren. Harm said "Where is that sweetie?"

"I was thinking the Chapel at Annapolis. You went there and well while you were out last night I was looking at the pictures and it's perfect."

"Okay sweetie. I will call Monday and see when it is available. It may not be for a long time. Do you have a back-up plan?"

"Yeah the Falls Church Chapel. I think Chaplain Turner should marry us too."

"Yes dear. I will ask him."

Trish spoke up "Wow Loren trained him already? Can you help me teach this one?" She was pointing at Frank.

Frank said "Wait a minute. When did this become pick on me?"

Harm remained silent knowing if spoke up they would get him. Harm slipped away and decided to call his old friend. Strugis answered the phone "Commander Turner."

"Hey Strugis, It's Harm. Merry Christmas buddy."

"Merry Christmas Harm! What's going on?"

"I was wondering if your dad was around. I wanted to ask him something."

"Harmon Rabb, It's good to hear from you son. Strugis says you have something you want to ask me. Haven't gotten yourself into trouble again have you?"

"No Sir, well not that kind of trouble. I don't know if Sturgis told you but I am getting married."

"Well he did mention something about the world ending."

Harm had to laugh and then said "Well not that bad but Loren and I were wondering if you would perform the ceremony?"

"I would be honored Harmon. Just let me know where and when. Also I must insist we meet for pre-marriage counseling."

"Yes sir. Can I call you tomorrow with Loren and we can pick a time to meet?"

"Call me tomorrow afternoon and we will set a time?"

"Thank you sir. Merry Christmas sir."


	22. Chapter 22

Harm had to wait a few days for the staff to return to Annapolis. Once they had he found out the Chapel was available on the first Saturday in June. He told the lady to put them down and he would be sending a check for the reservation. He called over to Loren's office. Once he got her on the phone he said "We got the Annapolis Chapel for the first Saturday in June."

"That's great Harm but is six months long enough to plan everything? Do we have guest list even?" Loren replied

"Loren, sweetie, I know it's not long but we can do it. Tell you what I will get a list of nearby places for a reception and we will go visit this weekend."

"Ok Harm. Don't forget we have a meeting with Chaplain Turner tonight at 2000. I still need to pick bride's maids and find a dress. Oh Harm, now I am stressed. Some things you can't do it."

"Loren, I know but take it one step at a time. Let's talk tonight at dinner. I will do whatever you let me to help."

"Ok Flyboy, get back to work."

"Aye Aye Ma'am and don't forget lunch in twenty minutes." Harm looked up from his desk to see Mac. "Yes Colonel, may I help you?"

"Yeah Harm you can. You can quit being so smug with your happiness and throwing your relationship around. You bastard!"

Harm just sat there stunned. Mac had been pretty much friendly the last few months. Bud and Mic came by to check on him. Harm said he was fine and Mic went to check on his Sarah.

Bud said "Sir, I know you are saying the right things but are you really ok? The whole office heard her."

"Bud, I am fine. Mac is mad about something and has decided to take it out on me. But on a lighter note, how would you like to be a groomsman and stand with me at my wedding?"

"I would be honored Sir."

"Good now grab Harriet and let's go meet Loren for lunch."

Harm met Loren at the entrance to the commissary. "Loren I asked Bud and Harriet to join us. I asked Bud to be a groomsman. Before I ask any others how many Bride's maids are you going to have?"

"Well Carolyn Immes is probably my best friend here. So I will ask her to be my maid of honor. Commander Manetti and I have been getting along really well. So she will definitely be a bride's maid. I was thinking of asking Harriet but with the Colonel being on the war path again. I don't know if I should."

"Loren, don't worry about Mac. If you want to ask Harriet then do it."

About that time Bud and Harriet came over

Loren knew Harm was right. Once Bud and Harriet were seated she asked "Harriet would you like to be one of my bride's maids?"

"Oh Loren I would love to."

"Yay!" then Loren giggled. She saw Carolyn Immes take a seat and excused herself real quick. Carolyn was excited that Loren had asked her and if not in uniform then she would have screamed for joy. As it was they hugged and Loren got Carolyn to move over to their table.

The conversation soon became all about wedding stuff and poor Harm and Bud had to excuse themselves because neither of them cared about flowers that much.

Harm saw Sturgis and got Bud to follow him. They join Sturgis and Harm said "Hey old buddy. Would you like to a groomsman?"

"Harm, I would be honored to. I never thought I would be asked that. Keeter going to your best man?"

"Sturgis you know me too well. If I can find him, last I heard he was flying for the CIA."

"Well if you can't find him then who is going to be your best man?"

"I would have to go with Frank. He has always been there for me and I wasn't always the best stepson. I know it will shock him just to be asked."


	23. Chapter 23

Harm spent the afternoon calling anyone he knew to try and find Keeter. He struck out on all accounts, he even tried Webb and called in every favor Webb owed him. Giving in Harm called Frank.

Once hellos were exchanged Harm got down to business. "Frank, I was calling to ask a huge favor. Would you like to be my best man?"

"Harm are you certain? I am mean what about one of your friends,"

"Frank, I tried Keeter but I can't find him. Besides if there has always been one guy I could count on and who I never thanked for always being there when I needed him. Frank that would be you. You never forced things on me but you were always there when I needed you."

"Harm, I am honored you feel that way. I had no idea."

"Well that would be my fault. I never thanked you for everything you did. So will you be my best man?"

"Yes of course son. Nothing would make me happier. I am certain your mother will like that too."

"Thanks Frank! But don't forget you have to plan the bachelor party."

"Great, I know what you Navy boys like but I am not that way."

"Frank I am too old for that sort of party. I want something low key and relaxing."

"I can handle that Harm. I will need a list of who to invite and when you might want to do this."

Harm got what everyone would call his flyboy grin. He knew his mother would be calling him that night. He didn't care today had been good.

Loren popped her head in Harm's office and said "Hey flyboy, what has you in such a good mood? Other than me of course."

"Cocky much? But yes you always make my day better." Harm replied

"Me? Cocky? No! Confident in my ability to make you happy. Now what else has made you happy?"

"Frank agreed to my best man. I shocked him some when we were talking. I am betting Mom calls me tonight."

"Well then, we need to get moving. I am hungry and you don't want me to get too hungry do you?"

"No. That would be bad darling."


	24. Chapter 24

Harm and Loren picked up a pizza on the way home. Loren had decided to tell Harm that she wanted a house. She wanted to have it all. They owned their apartments and could sell them to a developer that wanted to turn the building into a high rise condo building.

Right on cue, Harm's mom called. "Hi mom! How are you?"

"Harmon, you shocked me with asking Frank to be your best man. However I can tell how honored he is. I am proud of you son. Now that I have talked to you let me speak with Loren."

Harm handed the phone over to Loren. After saying hello Loren didn't say anything until saying goodbye. Harm was even more curious. Loren said "Harm she is throwing me a bridal shower. She is excited for the chance to do this. How could I say no? Besides he already got my mom to agree and got all the girls minus Mac from the office. Your mother was not going to take no for an answer."

"I will agree with you on that. So what is going to be our entertainment tonight?"

"Well it depends on you mister. There is something we need to discuss and this is non-negotiable."

Harm answered with a very concerned "Ok."

"When we get married. I want a real house with a yard."

"Alright honey. We can look and see what we can find in our price range."

"No we will buy a house! You forget we own these apartments and that developer offered us a good deal to sell out. So we will find a house and sell our apartments."

"Loren, we are stressed enough with wedding plans and now you want to buy a house before our wedding?"

"Yes! I want it all and you will give me what I want. Since we are the last two holdouts in the building so we have a strong position with the developer. You paid off your mortgage already so that's pure profit for us to put into our house."

"You win! I will call mom and Frank tomorrow. I need to see how much is in my old college fund. I never touched it so that might help us to. Although some of it is going towards our honeymoon."

"Where are you taking me on that?"

"Classified. You don't get to know. You may or may not need your passport. That's the only information you get."

"I will get the information out of you somehow."


	25. Chapter 25

As they sat on the couch relaxing for the night Loren had her laptop out hunting for houses for them to look at during the weekend. Harm had an idea of what he wanted but he knew better than to tell Loren. She was leading the charge and was going to have most of the say. Harm's only requests to her was that it have a good kitchen and at least a two car garage. He wanted to protect his Corvette and she couldn't blame him. She wanted her little Miata protected too. She had an idea of the budget they would have. Harm's apartment was paid for so he would get the whole amount which would be about $250,000-$300,000. She might get $10,000 after paying off her mortgage since she had only gotten it a year ago. They would get a good housing allowance with living in the DC area so it made things easier.

As she hunted and found some she liked she altered the search more and more. She decided this would be the home they would raise their children in or at least their forever home. They could be transferred somewhere any year. She settled on 4-6 bedrooms and at least 3.5 baths. Loren found one from the pictures that she thought was perfect. That would be their last stop Saturday.

Harm noticed the smile on Loren's face and grew curious. She would not let him see any of the houses she picked. He would have to wait until Saturday or tell her about the honeymoon. Harm laughed and said "I'll wait. Saturday is only two days away."

Loren pouted some because she thought it might sway him to tell her. It failed. She was going to get Harriet to see what Bud knew. Bud couldn't keep anything from his wife. Not knowing where they were going was bugging her. She liked to know everything she could about a situation. Harm was watching her closely and was laughing on the inside. He was driving her crazy by not telling her. He would tell no one of his plans. Well he would have to tell the Admiral when he requested leave for the honeymoon but Loren couldn't get him to talk. He out ranked her.

Eventually Loren put the laptop away. She sat on Harm's lap and began kissing him. Harm wasn't certain if this was her next trick or what. He decided to go along with it and see what happened. After about five minutes of making out, Harm picked Loren up and took her to the bedroom. She took off the sweatshirt she had stolen from him along the way. They made quick work of the remaining clothing in the bedroom. Twenty minutes later they lay naked next to each other and gasping for air. Loren spoke first "Harm that was best yet. Maybe we should practice this more." He kissed her and carried her to their shower. Why not continue the fun while they got clean.


	26. Chapter 26

Saturday Morning arrived and Loren was excited. She knew every house they would be looking at was in their price range. Harm's college fund had grown over twenty years to about $750,000 but he had said they were not going to use more than half towards a home. He wanted some left over as savings and to buy furniture.

Harm had been unimpressed with the first four houses. To be honest Loren hated those more than Harm did. They were all in need of repair and major updates. They were the cheaper ones on the list. They took a break for lunch. Harm said "Loren if any of the others are like the ones from this morning mark them off the list. We will look at the nice ones only. Let's not waste our time anymore. If we have to we can spend a little more. I don't mind a couple projects to fix it up but I don't want to renovate the entire house."

"I agree to that Harm. Let's look at the last three on my list. The others are just as bad. The last one is in Falls Church, which would be great for work."

The next two houses Harm seemed to like but he wasn't ready to jump after them. They got to Loren's favorite last in Falls Church. It was a two story colonial. It had 6 bedrooms, an office, a gourmet kitchen, three car garage and four and half baths.

Harm kept his best poker face up while they wondered around the property. Loren was falling more in love with the house but was worried because Harm was stone faced. Eventually their realtor asked "what do you guys think?"

Harm said "It's perfect. We will put in an offer. The offer will be 30K off the list price because I can see we need new HVAC units. Or they can replace them with units we pick and it will be full price."

Loren's mouth hit the floor. Harm loved the house and he had kept a stone face the whole time. She punched him on the arm and said "You had me worried there flyboy. Why did you do that to me?"

"To make you squirm. You earned it too for dragging me to those horrible ones this morning."

Over the next few hours Loren was nervous. She wanted this house and was worried Harm was being too pushy. Harm was not going to give in on the 30K and to honest what he was offering was fair. The only contingents on the offer was an inspection and financing. After a two hour wait the phone rang and it was their realtor. There offer had been accepted. Loren started bouncing around. She was excited and couldn't contain her happiness.


	27. Chapter 27

Loren was still on cloud nine as she and Harm enter JAG Headquarters. She had the man of her dreams and they would be marrying in a few short months. She felt as if nothing could ruin her mood.

Loren was serving as a judge for her first minor case today. She was serving on a case of petty theft that should have been pled out. Mac was the defense attorney and Lieutenant Roberts was prosecuting. Bud was winning clearly with the evidence but Loren was keeping it by the book on her rulings. Admiral Morris had been coaching her on how to be a judge.

Mac was badgering the victim of the crime and bud objected. Loren sided with Bud. Mac asked for a side bar. Mac accused Loren of taking her personal feelings out on the defendant. Loren denied the charge and told Mac to stop badgering the victim. Mac as soon as they stepped back accused Loren in open court of being biased. Loren shouted "counselors my chambers now!"

As she passed her and Admiral Morris's yeoman, she said "can you ask Admiral Morris to join us please?"

Moments later Mac, Bud and Loren were joined by Admiral Morris in Loren's chambers. Admiral Morris asked "Lieutenant Commander Singer, this is a simple case what are we doing in chambers?"

"Admiral Sir, we are in chambers because when I made a ruling Colonel Mackenzie did not like she accused me of basis first at a side bar then in open court. I may be new to the bench but my ruling was by the book as you taught me sir. I have nothing personal against the Colonel."

Admiral Morris said "Colonel Mackenzie did you really accuse her of basis in open court?"

"Yes Sir!"

"That is a problem Colonel. You know better than that. I will be informing Admiral Chegwidden of this offense. Now we will have to retry the whole case with a new panel. Under my order you will be suspended from court and investigations for one week. You will also apologize to Lieutenant Commander Singer in open court. I will be in the courtroom. Failure to do so will result in more punishment." Admiral Morris buzzed his yeoman and asked for Admiral Chegwidden to join them. Mac was truly scared now.

Admiral Chegwidden agreed with Admiral Morris. Mac had to apologize to Loren in open court. Mac was suspended from court and investigations for two weeks by Chegwidden. She was pissed at how she felt she was being treated. Mic was due to go back to Australia in June. Maybe she would see if the Admiral would let the exchange program go the other way.


	28. Chapter 28

Loren was still fuming that night when she got back to the apartment. Harm had beaten her home and made dinner. He was trying everything, he knew to remain calm and not destroy Mac. He cooked to calm himself. Loren entered to a delightful smell of Harm's stir fry and fresh homemade rolls. Loren set her briefcase down and got next to Harm. She gave him s kiss and said "thank you for letting me fight my own battles and for dinner. It smells so good!"

"Well you get this dinner so I wouldn't need a lawyer for killing Mac. However I am glad you are home. You want to tell me all about what happened?"

Loren said "I will after I change and eat this wonderful food my sweet flyboy fiancé made me."

Five minutes later, Loren emerged from the bedroom and gave Harm another kiss. She sat down smiled and started eating. When she finished eating dinner and had calmed herself. She said "It all started in court when Mac had no case and was badgering the witness. Bud objected and I sustained the objection. Mac asked me for a sidebar and accused me of holding a grudge against her. I denied it. When they stepped back Mac accused me in open court. I instantly ordered Mac and Bud into chambers. Along my way I asked for Admiral Morris to join us. I wanted a higher ranking officer than Mac. Admiral Morris listened to what transpired and made his ruling which I know you heard about. Mac is likely even more likely to be aggressive with me. I have asked Admiral Morris to keep her from my court for six months and he agreed."

"Wow Loren. You impress me sweetheart!"

"Harm, you impressed me by staying out of this. I expected to see you come flying into my office and defend me. I am thankful you stayed clear of this."

"Loren, I was concerned but when I heard about it. It was already over and done with." Harm paused and continued "now enough about work. Let's go be a normal couple and spend some time together. We can do whatever you want."

"Well then first thing first then sweetheart. Let's get these dishes done."

Twenty minutes later the dishes were cleaned and food put away. Loren sat Harm on the couch and took her seat on his lap. She started kissing him and said "you know you said I get to pick whatever we do, so I want to watch Top Gun with you."

"Ok you win Loren! We can watch that movie. I know you love it."

"Good now go pop the popcorn."

After the movie Loren said "For being a good sailor and not commenting during the movie. You get a reward. Follow me and you will get it."


	29. Chapter 29

Harm was not disappointed by his reward. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the woman he loves in his arms.

Harm and Loren arrived at JAG and shared a quick kiss in the elevator while they were alone. Harm arrived in his new chief of staff office. He started organizing his stuff that had been moved from his old office. At staff call for once no new major cases were handed out. Harm received an insubordination case of a helicopter pilot for not returning to base as order. He had rescued a civilian from a sinking sailboat. The coast guard was close by but the pilot felt he had to act. Harm was confused of how it was insubordination since when ordered his diver was in the water and had the civilian.

There was something missing from the file and Harm needed answers. He called the CO, who had ordered the pilot back, but once the CO found out Harm was defending hung up on Harm. Harm was pissed now. The CO had to talk with him. He buzzed Tinner to see if the Admiral had a minute. Harm needed a higher ranking officer. The CO was a Captain and could ignore Harm to a degree. He couldn't ignore an admiral though.

Admiral Chegwidden was madder than Harm was. He hated officers like this. He called the CNO and got him to order the CO to JAG HQ by 1000 tomorrow morning. Admiral Chegwidden wanted it made clear to this Captain that failure to answer all questions by Commander Rabb asked or he would find himself facing charges of obstructing a JAG investigation.

Harm was still grumpy when he arrived home. Loren had managed to beat him home. She had ordered Chinese and put on the sexiest lingerie. Harm couldn't stay grumpy when he saw Loren. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She made Harm sat and eat dinner before Loren would let him fully enjoy what she was wearing. Harm ate as quickly as he could. When Harm finished, he pulled Loren to him and kissed her. Loren was a little cold until Harm kissed her. She instantly felt warmer. Harm and Loren slowly moved from the living room to the bedroom. They were shedding clothing as they went. Their love making was more passionate than ever before. They were so exhausted afterwards they fell asleep almost as soon as the finished.

Harm woke with a smile on his face. He could still smell Loren's scented Shampoo from yesterday. He would never admit it but that was his new favorite smell. They quickly got ready and got out the door to JAG.

The Captain was not happy when he arrived at JAG. He was pissed that somehow this jackass commander had gotten the CNO to order him to JAG. He wanted this Commander Rabb brought up on charges for something. He saw that Commander speaking to some blonde lt. Cmdr. And thought he had his chance. He could use the UCMJ and take out this idiot lawyer. He demanded an audience with Admiral Chegwidden. He pushed for Admiral Chegwidden to have Harm brought up on conduct unbecoming and fraternizing charges. AJ laughed and said "Captain, Commander Rabb and his fiancé Lt. Commander Singer are not in the same chain of command and have been above board with the relationship. Hell SecNav knows about it. Now get your ass out of my office and answer all questions Commander Rabb has or I will think of some charges for you myself."

The Captain was scared shitless, the JAG himself had made it clear if he did not obey those instructions his career would likely be over.

After Harm had finished interviewing it was clear the Captain hated the Lieutenant, who was the pilot. Soon he found out why. The Lieutenant was dating the Captain's Sister.


	30. Chapter 30

Harm went to the Admiral and told him the issues of the case and thought the Lieutenant or the Captain should be transferred out of the Command. He knew it was harder to transfer a Captain but felt the Lieutenant had done nothing wrong other than fall in love with a woman. The Admiral agreed but felt the Captain overstepped his command influence. Rabb argued that court martialing the Captain could hurt the relationship the Lieutenant was in. Harm wanted to talk to the Lieutenant before moving forward. The Admiral told Harm about the Captain's actions when he arrived.

Harm arrived home to find Loren writing up the invitations for the wedding. He had lost track of time and they were done to three months to go. Harm was ready to married. He wanted a family of his own.

Loren saw him staring and said "Hey sailor. Come make yourself useful."

Harm did as instructed. He sat next to Loren and stuffed the envelopes as she finished writing on them. They made a good team together. Neither of them insisted on always being in charge. When they had something to get done, they worked together and got it all done.

When they got to Mac's name, Loren hesitated. She knew Mac was Harm's friend but did she really want to take a chance of Mac making a scene at the wedding. She would leave it up to Harm. Mac was the last one Loren did and then she turned to face Harm. She said "Harm, this one is your call sweetie. She is your friend."

Harm sighed, he knew if he didn't invite Mac then Harriet would be pissed off at him. They had been best friends. Harm could barely consider Mac a friend now. He put the invitation in the envelope but set it aside to think about it. Loren could tell Harm was struggling with this decision.

She quietly took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Things quieted down at JAG HQ over the next few weeks. Mac set her wedding date to Mic and announced she was leaving the service at the end of her twenty years. The Admiral knew it was for the best. Mac had lost the respect of most of the office. Hell even Harriet thought she was a little nutty. The Admiral kept Mac out of Loren's courtroom and began winding down the cases assigned to her. Harm began training Bud to be a better investigator. He also began mentoring the new younger attorneys rotating in. Harm could since changes coming.

The big week arrived for Harm and Loren. Loren's parents had come for their wedding. Harm was excited and walking on cloud nine. His life was finally coming together like he always wanted. Loren contain her happiness anymore. She was smiling all the time.

Harm was wrapping up his last assignment before securing for the next three weeks. He had plenty of time to take and would have a two week honeymoon with Loren in the Bahamas. They were going to family friend's private island. They would have the whole island to themselves so no one could interrupt them.

Harm's thought process was interrupted. He saw Loren standing in his doorway smiling at him. "Lieutenant Commander Singer, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Commander Rabb, you could hurry up and secure so we can get out of here. I need to get ready for our rehearsal dinner."

"Right away Commander Singer. I just need to drop this file off to the Admiral."

After giving the file to the Admiral, Harm collected Loren. They headed for the door. Harm thought back over the past year since his return and while somethings he would gladly change. However to have the life he did now he wouldn't change anything. He had the women he loved.

If Harm only knew that Loren had stopped taking her birth control. Their son would be born about nine months after their wedding. It would be the first of five children they would have together. Harm would lose touch with Mac after she left for Australia. He wasn't sad about it in the end, Mac had wanted him to be her little toy. Harm never became the JAG, he served the CNO and Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff before retiring as a Captain. Loren would become the first female JAG in history. She would retire after thirty years of service. Harm stood by his wife for every major event in their life. Harm broke the Rabb family curse and got to see his children grow up and have children of their own.


End file.
